Ravenous
} |info = *Nidus converts three Mutation stacks into ravenous Infestation, which spreads outward from Nidus and across the surrounding landscape to create spawning grounds with a diameter of 8''' meters, lingering for '''25 / 30 / 35 / 40 seconds. Nidus and his allies will regenerate 10 / 13 / 16 / 20 health per second when inside the spawning grounds. **Health regen per second is affected by Ability Strength. **Health regen buff area is an invisible cylinder, allowing eligible targets to retain the buff up to a height of 8''' meters above the spawning grounds. **Diameter and height are '''not affected by Ability Range. **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Ravenous' health regeneration is visible to players as a buff icon beside the shield and health indicators on the HUD, indicating the health regen rate. **Health regeneration affects ally Warframes, ability-summoned units, Companions, Specters, Rescue hostages, Syndicate operatives, Sortie defense operatives, and Invasion allied faction units. *Infested cysts form on the spawning grounds, hatching up to 9''' Maggots that seek out nearby enemies to feast upon. Once enemies are detected, Maggots frenzy with increased movement speed and leap toward their prey to latch onto them. While attached to an enemy, each Maggot will continuously stun its target and inflict '''10 damage per second until the target dies or Maggot expires. **Number of active Maggots and damage are not affected by Ability Strength. ***The damage is, however, amplified by the number of Mutation stacks accumulated using the following formula: (1 + Number of Stacks)}} **Multiple Maggots can attach to the same enemy target simultaneously. *'Ability Synergy:' Spawned Maggots will detonate when hit by . *When detonated by , when their hosts die, when killed, or when Ravenous duration expires, Maggots explode to deal 100 / 110 / 125 / 150 damage to all enemies within a 4''' meter radius. **Explosion radius is affected by Ability Range. **Explosion damage is affected by Ability Strength and the number of Mutation stacks accumulated. ***For example, a rank-30 Nidus with a maxed equipped and 50 Mutation stacks will have an explosion damage of: (1 + Ability Strength rank bonus + Strength Mods) (1 + Number of Stacks) }} (1 + 0.15 + 0.3) (1 + 50)|mt=y}} ****Due to the total damage calculation accounting for Mutation stacks '''after the cost of Ravenous, it is not possible to reach amplified damage results above 97 Mutation stacks. **Enemies hit by Maggot explosions contribute to the Mutation gauge. Hit scoring varies depending on the below factors: ***Each enemy caught in a Maggot explosion counts as 1''' hit per enemy. ***When a maggot host is killed by maggot bites, the host and any nearby enemy will count towards Mutation. ***When a maggot host is killed by other sources than maggot bites, the host itself is '''not an eligible target and will not count towards Mutation. ***When a maggot host is hit or killed by Virulence, the host itself is an eligible target and will count as 2''' hits, one from Virulence and the other from the explosion of a single Maggot that was attached. ***If multiple maggots were attached to the same host, each maggot explosion will score '''1 hit on the host. *Health regen per second and Maggot explosion and damage are calculated and predetermined when Ravenous is cast. All three will not be recalculated if any changes in Ability Strength and Mutation stacks occur while Ravenous is active. *Has a casting time of 1.5 seconds. *Ravenous can be recast while active. **Only one instance can be active at a time. **Recasting Ravenous while on the spawning grounds will refresh its duration without relocating it. ***Upon refresh, timer on the ability icon will continue countdown from previous remaining duration to 0, but spawning ground will not vanish until the newly refreshed duration expires. ***Maggot explosion and damage and health regen rate will not be recalculated if an instance of Ravenous is recast. ***Due to Ravenous' casting time, players will have to recast at least 1.5 seconds before the duration ends to maintain the old instance. **Recasting Ravenous away from an active spawning ground creates a new instance at the new location while removing the older instance. ***Maggot explosion and damage and health regen rate are recalculated if a new instance of Ravenous is created. *Maggots and spawning grounds possess unique properties as independent entities from Nidus: |-|Maggot= *Maggots possess a base health of 1000 and draw enemy aggro. **Maggot health is not affected by Ability Strength or the number of Mutation stacks accumulated. *Maggots have their own rank. **Maggot rank is identical to Nidus' rank (e.g., a rank-25 Nidus' Maggots will be level 25). **Currently it's not known what effect the maggots' rank has. *Maggots are considered friendly to the Tenno. *When Maggots cannot attach to enemies, they will instead bite or seek other enemies to latch on to. *Maggot lifespan is tied to the duration of the ability, during which they will actively seek out enemies or wander around or away from the spawning grounds. *Maggots will automatically explode when killed, when Ravenous' duration expires, when their hosts die, or when detonated by Virulence. *On death, Maggots respawn from cysts throughout the duration of Ravenous, up to the maximum number of 9''' active Maggots. *Maggots will '''not attach to small enemies, such as a Brood Mother's Maggots and Kuva Jesters. *Maggots use a custom model to differentiate them from a Brood Mother's Maggots. **Nidus maggots are affected by his chosen Warframe energy color. *After casting Ravenous, there will be a 4''' second delay before the Maggots start running towards/attacking nearby enemies. *Maggots are '''not affected by Strain Mods. |-|Spawning Grounds= *Spawning grounds is created at the location where Nidus casts the ability. *Spawning grounds' infestation does not expand up or down high terrain elevations, but does flow up and down stairs and ramps. *Within the spawning grounds, various unique models will spawn for visual representation only. Players and AI can path through them unhindered. **Textures on the ground are blended with an infestation mesh. **Three infested nests erupt on the edges of the infestation, positioned in triangular vertices. Nests glow, pulsate, and emit spore particles, which are affected by the chosen energy color. ***Nests also serve to maintain the Infestation. If a Nullifier bubble comes in contact with a nest, it will dissipate; when all three infested nests are dissipated, Ravenous will expire automatically. **Numerous patches of infested flora resembling tall grass encompass the ground, rustling when brushed past by players and AI while glowing in the chosen energy color. **Several infested branches sprout from the infestation to attach to nearby walls and objects in vertical and diagonal axis. Branches glow in the chosen energy color. |augment = |tips = * and/or synergize well with Ravenous, especially if players are planning on camping a specific area as players will only need to cast Ravenous once with either's buff active and simply refresh Ravenous' duration to keep the buffed maggot damage and health regen rate active. *Constantly detonating Maggots using helps maximize damage output and Mutation gained as Maggots will continuously respawn throughout the duration of Ravenous. |max = }} See Also * de:Ausgehungert es:Voracidad Category:Nidus Category:Warframe Abilities